


A piece in a jigsaw

by TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Crying, Drabble, F/M, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Pepper Potts Needs a Hug, Set in Iron Man 1, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel/pseuds/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel
Summary: "A few tears for your long lost boss?" - Tony Stark, Iron ManThe aftermath of the terrible press conference with Pepper and Tony and hugs. Terrible summary, sorry.





	A piece in a jigsaw

"A few tears for your long lost boss?" The words rang loud in Pepper's head as they got out of the car and entered the tower. Tony - Mr Stark, Pepper reminded herself - was still limping slightly, and the cuts on his face still looked raw. But at least he's alive, she thought. The three months he'd been missing had been the worst of her life. Not only had she had to start looking into other jobs because she was unsure of her position, she was constantly sick with worry. Sometimes literally. She had often appreciated Tony's slim, masculine build, but Pepper had never felt so elated when seeing it. He was home.  
  
She realised that they were in the suite, and that she should probably leave her boss be to rest and recuperate. Especially after that awful press conference. Pepper wholeheartedly supported his idea, but was concerned for the company's future because of it. And her future. And Tony's. He walked around to where she was, a glass of scotch in hand. Pepper raised her eyes to his and almost began crying again. His hair was messy, and added to the horrible, dishevelled look the cuts gave him. And his eyes! They were hollow, and haunted, and all Pepper wanted to do was hug him tight and never let go. Tony watched her wearily, unsure what to do. He set his glass on the counter and tentatively reached out to her. Pepper's response was immediate.  
  
She grabbed his hand and pulled him into a gentle hug. She knew that it was deemed inappropriate - he was her boss. But he looked so broken, and she felt that. His free arm wrapped around her, the sling was soft against her stomach. She curved one arm under the sling and around his waist, and the other snaked up the base of his neck. "I'm back Pep. I'm sorry." The PA laughed wetly and buried her head in the crook of his neck to hide her tears. "You have nothing to be sorry for Tony." Pepper sniffed, shuffling closer. She could swear that she felt Tony's arm around her tighten in response. "For months I thought you were dead. It hurt." She leant further into him, no longer caring about boundaries'. They were way past that. "Sometimes it made me physically sick, the thought of you dead, or alone in a wilderness." She heard Tony sigh above her, and moved so that she could look at him. "Well, I'm fine now. Back in one piece." Tony gazed at her, and she stared back, still clinging to him as if she would never let go. "All I want," Pepper whispered. "Is for you to be safe." He was so warm and solid, and she never wanted to let go. But she did, and Tony got the hint. Pepper straightened her jacket, and wiped her eyes. "Nice to have you back Mr Stark." She looked up to find him gently smiling. And it reached his eyes. "Nice to be back Ms Potts." One broken piece had been fit into the jigsaw.


End file.
